We Come From Different Worlds
by Miyuki Kamaru
Summary: Naruto's father has a new job down in Kona and Naruto doesn't want to move. He has to go to Kona High and he fall's in love with the most popular person, Sasuke. Will Sasuke accept him? Will Naruto ever have a chance? SasuNaru
1. Welcome to Kona High

Ok, So this is my first story on FanFiction. *Yayness!* So yeah, if this doesn't seem good, PM me and tell me how to make my stories better please! I know I don't compair to other people like DizziKatz *unless it's a rant lol*.

Just lettin you know now: THIS IS SASUNARU. THERE WILL BE LEMONS AND YES, IT IS GAY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I WILL WARN YOU IF THERE'S A LEMON SO YOU WON'T BE CAUGHT OFF GUARD WITH SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I don't really get inspired by anything but what I'm told to do. Yes, I am told to write stories by another part of me. It's a little depressing because I am my own bitch lol I'll try to update as much as I can and I will try to make my chapters better and longer as I go through, but it won't happen unless people are really honest with me! So please, if there's anything wrong, don't worry about being mean! I wanna hear everything! Thanks!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Welcome to Kona High-

_"Mom, do we have to move out to Kona?! I love it here in Sonet where I know everyone and I have friends here!" Naruto started complaining. Kushina was getting tired of Naruto's complaining already. She started rubbing her forehead and closed her eyes._

_"Naruto, I already told you. Your father got a job down in Kona and we have to move or we'll be living out in the streets." Kushina started explaining. Naruto, being himself, wasn't going to move because Minato got a job._

_"Fine! I'll find someone to live with! I'll live by myself if I have to! I just don't want to go down to Kona! They're so stuck up there!" Naruto screamed, throwing his pillow across the room. Kushina walked over and sat next to Naruto. He stopped having a fit long enough to listen to what his mother had to say._

_"Look, they may be stuck up and bratty but you're still better than all of them and you'll be able to handle it. Your Naruto Uzumaki aren't you? You can do anything you want. You don't give up do you?"_

_Naruto sighed. His mother was right. He always talks about how he's the greatest person and he never gives up anything. But his mother was also wrong because they we're fighting about moving and he wasn't willing to lose the battle to his mom just because she said that._

_"You're right mom but because I don't give up on anything means I'm not going to give up this fight. I'm not moving and that's that."_

That was three days ago. Now Naruto was standing in the front entrance to Kona High. He didn't like the looks of the school. It just seemed to stuck up for him. He sighed, adjusted his backpack and started walking right into the gates of hell.

Not many people seemed to notice a new kid walking in the halls. Some of them looked up but then looked right back down and didn't say a word. Naruto liked it that way. He walked straight to the front office where a few kids were.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the new kid." he muttered to the lady at the front desk. She smiled at him."Ah yes, Uzumaki. I'll be right back with your schedule." she said, standing up and walking to the back room. Naruto noted that the few kinds in the office were looking at him, they must've heard he was new. Great. Just what Naruto needed.

"Here you go Naruto." the lady said, handing him the piece of paper. He smiled a bit at her. "Thanks." he muttered before looking down and turning around to walk out.

He was a bit relieve when he was in the halls because no one knew he was a new kid. He walked to his home room and received a locker and a padlock. He stared at the slip of paper that contained three numbers. He slowly walked to the locker 666.

This was seriously hell for him. He unlocked the padlock, threw a few things in his locker then secured the lock. He turned around to find a weird girl staring him down. She popped her gum and smiled at him a bit.

"Hi, my name is Sakura and I'll be kinda like your tour guide for the next couple of days." she stated, smiling. Naruto just nodded a bit and looked down. "You shy or just embarrassed about being here?" she asked.

"Shy." Naruto managed to let the words escape from his lips. She just started giggling.

"Yeah I was that way too when I first started here. Sophomore year was hell for me. But I know what you're going through and you just need to know that I'll be there if you need help ok?"

Naruto nodded and she giggled again. Pink haired girls?? You would never find those in Sonet. And she was fair skinned. Here in Kona, it seemed rather.... dull. In Sonet, it was sunny most of the time, the reason Naruto had a tan all year round.

"Ok Naruto, why don't you hang out with me for a while. I'm sure we can become friends." Sakura continued to talk. He just barely listened and nodded when it felt like the right time.

Sakura and Naruto walked to the rec room where all the kids came before and after school and during passing period to talk to their friends. Sakura caught up with a few friends and introduced Naruto to them.

"Hey guys! This is my new friend Naruto. He's new here and really shy so please don't make fun of him." Sakura said. All of the people started laughing.

"Hey Naruto, nice to meet you. I'm Ino." said a blonde girl who acted like Sakura. Naruto didn't mind this, but it was like Ino didn't know how to act like herself. Or vice versa.

"Hey Naruto. Kiba." said a brunet with red markings on his face. That was a little strange. Were those tattoo's? Oh well, it really wasn't Naruto's business. And either way, he shouldn't be talking. He did have strange whisker marks on his face.

"He....hey Naru....Naruto.... I'm....Hin....Hinata." said a girl with bluish hair and oddly.... no pupils. That's weird. Why didn't she have pupils? Again, it wasn't Naruto's business and he shouldn't judge. It really wasn't like him.

"Neji." said another brunet with.... again no pupils. Must be related somehow.

"Hi all of you.... it's really nice to meet you all." said Naruto. He was blushing a bit and Kiba seemed to notice.

"Hey dude, you don't need to be embarrassed. Think of the freshmen. They've never been to high school but you have. Trust me, everyone will pick on them and not you!" Kiba said, smiling and patting Naruto on the back. Naruto nodded. "Yeah I guess your right." Naruto smiled at Kiba.

They all went about their business, talking about things that happened yesterday and stuff like that. Naruto snuck out of the rec room and started looking for Physics before the first bell rang. He stumbled across the room and entered.

"Ah you must be Naruto Uzumaki right?" the teacher asked. Naruto nodded. "Hey don't be shy. I'm Kakashi." Kakashi informed, patting the small boy on the shoulder. Naruto just nodded a bit. He was a little scared, and he felt like throwing up.

"Nice to meet you Mr......" Naruto paused. Kakashi hadn't told him his last name. That's really strange why he told Naruto his first name and not his last.

"Oh don't worry about learning teachers last names, they all go by their first name here." said Kakashi. Naruto couldn't tell if he was smiling or not because the teacher wore a mask, oddly enough. Naruto nodded, smiled at Kakashi and went to his seat. Luckily he was up in the front because Naruto loves Science.

Unfortunately for him, the first bell rang and kids started coming to class. He recognized Kiba and Neji but he didn't know anyone else in the class. Naruto was hoping that Kakashi.... damn, that was unusual for Naruto.... wouldn't single out Naruto as the new kid and make everyone say their names.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the bell rang and Kakashi walked to the front of the class. "Today, class, we have a new student. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi stated, gesturing to Naruto. Naruto, turning redder by the second, buried his face into his elbow.

"Since we have a new student, why don't we tell him all out names." Kakashi suggested. There were a few moans from the crowd but nothing more. Naruto didn't pay much attention he just nodded after everyone said their name. Then someone spoke and Naruto started paying attention.

Black hair that turned bluish when the light hit it perfectly. Dark eye's that seemed to hold anger in them. A cold stare that would send shivers down Naruto's spine. He also had an angelic voice to him. He just seem…. pissed about something. Huh, maybe he was another one of those emo kids.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." he said, talking through his hands that were propped up in front of his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So there's the first chapter! I'm sorry if you read the first one up, I had problems and technology hates me and the computer crashed and erased everything, even from fanfiction... hmmmm. Anyway, that's why the story went away! :'( I know, it's sad but I have it back up! Yay! I really hope you liked it. Again, PM me if there's anything that bug you thats WRONG with it. I don't want messages saying that you hated it because it was SasuNaru... I know, I love this couple.....

Rock on; Peace out: Mackerz


	2. The Uchiha Clique

**Yay I finally got chapter 2 up! I was so confused and I started freaking out because I had no clue how to add chapters to stories but I figured it out! I dont have any idea if it was teh easy way or the hard way but, dammit, I got it!  
Inspirations were just myself. I don't get out much so I don't get much inspiration in the first place, but if I let my mind wander, I can think of anything!  
Thanks again, people, for reviewing my stories, it really means a lot ot me. I don't get much positive feedback from anything I do so reviewing in a positive way really help me! ^_^  
ATTENTION: THIS DOES CONTAIN YAOI: BOY-ON-BOY ACTION. I DON'T WANT PEOPLE COMPLAINING BECAUSE I DIDN'T WARN YOU. AGAIN, I WILL ALSO NOTE WHEN THERE IS A LEMON.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, this will go for all the chapter in this story.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-The Uchiha Clique-**

Naruto never took his mind off Sasuke, not even for a moment. He was in his favorite class where he ALWAYS paid attention, but for some reason, he was having trouble. He kept daydreaming about what it would be like to date/marry the Uchiha.

He was smiling the whole entire class time. All of the sudden, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Naruto picked up his things and walked out of the classroom. His mind was so caught up with Sasuke, he accidentally ran into a guy.

"Ugh, what a drag. You knocked my books down. Now I have to pick them up...." a brunet said. His hair was pulled into a spiky ponytail and he looked really tired.

"I'm sorry. I'll get them for you." Naruto said, bending down to pick up the books.

"Hey thanks kid. I haven't seen you around here before. You new?" the brunet asked. Naruto handed over his books and blushed a bit and nodded slightly.

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone. I don't like to be made fun of." Naruto said. The brunet laughed a bit.

"Don't worry about it......." He stated. He grabbed his books and shuffled them up so they would be in order from first period to fifth.

"Naruto." He said. Naruto didn't mind this boy. Even though you could clearly tell he was lazy, he seemed like someone Naruto could become friends with. Hell, the Uzumaki could become friends with ANYONE.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Shikamaru. What's your next class?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto handed over his schedule and Shikamaru took a look at it. "Oh so you have Creative Writing next? Follow me, that's where I'm headed too." Shikamaru stated, handing back Naruto's schedule. Naruto smiled and followed Shikamaru upstairs to creative writing.

They walked in and Shikamaru took a seat in the back. Naruto walked over to the teacher's desk. The teacher looked up for a second and smiled. Her red eye's were creeping Naruto out.

"Naruto I presume." she said, sticking her hand out. Naruto shook it and nodded. "My name is Kurenai and welcome to Creative Writing." she said with a smile. She showed him where his spot was and he sat down and pulled out a fresh notebook.

Kids started piling in and at first, no one even noticed Naruto. After a red head sat down near him, everyone was talking about "the new blonde kid". The red head didn't even make eye contact with Naruto or look at him. Naruto decided not to talk to the guy either. Something about him was..... scary.

"Alright class, please welcome Naruto Uzumaki to the school. Naruto, can you come up to the front of the class and say a little bit about yourself?" Kurenai asked, motioning to the front of the room.

Naruto began to turn red. He wasn't good talking to his class back in Sonet where everyone knew him. Was Kurenai really going to make him talk about himself to new kids he doesn't even know?

"Come on Naruto, don't be shy. We aren't mean people, we just want to get to know you better." Kurenai coaxed, smiling the whole time. Naruto stood up, and walked to where Kurenai was. He was shaking and everyone noticed.

"Hi..... my name is Naruto Uzumaki......... I moved here from Sonet......" was all Naruto could get out of his mouth. He was about ready to vomit, but he held it back pretty well. He could feel his cheeks become hotter by the second.

"Naruto, what's your favorite kind of music?" Kurenai asked. Naruto looked at her with puppy dog eyes, trying to get out of this but she kept smiling at him.

"Uhhh.... that I'm not sure. It depends on my mood really." he said. Someone in the crowd raised her hand. Naruto mentally cursed the girl for raising her hand. Couldn't she see that Naruto was freaking out? Did she even care!?

"Yes, Temari. Do you have a question for Naruto?" Kurenai asked. Temari nodded her head.

"Naruto, what do you want to be when you get older?" Naruto stood there, speechless. He never thought of that. Why would he care what he was. He didn't think he could amount to anything anyway. He snapped out of his trance and all eyes were on him, which made his heart beat faster and he started sweating.

"Well.... I haven't really given it much thought but.... I would love to be like my dad when I get older." Naruto muttered loud enough where everyone could at least understand him. He was just lying, he didn't want to work with animals. He loved animals, sure, but he didn't want to have to cut them open and watch them die.

"What does your dad do?" another female asked. Naruto felt like shooting everyone that asked him a question. He hoped he would've sat down by now. No, everyone wants to know about the new kid.

"My dad is a vet." Naruto said, slowly starting to freak out inside. Everyone was impressed. Naruto hated how everyone thought that was the coolest thing. Those poor animals dying, you having to sit there and watch it. How cruel.

"Alright Naruto, you may take your seat now." Kurenai said. Naruto was relived. He didn't want to stay up there much longer. He rushed back to his seat and sat down next to the red head again. Finally, the boy looked at Naruto but he never looked away.

"Hi." Naruto said, hoping that would snap the boy out of his trance. It didn't. Naruto was dreading this class. He didn't want to sit next to this kid. Especially if he was just going to stare at him.

"You. I don't think you're supposed to be here. Kona isn't right for you. If you stay here any longer, you will die." the red head muttered. He finally turned away and started writing like crazy.

What did that mean? Was the boy going to kill him? Was something going to happen soon? He needed to know. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. The red head looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He shook his head and went back to writing. Naruto was confused. One minute he was talking about Naruto's death, the next.... he didn't remember. This sounded familiar to him. He was thinking of a medical term for it but then the red head started talking again.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're time here will be short and you will die soon. Move back to Sonet or everything you've ever lived for will come crashing down and you'll end up committing suicide." Naruto noted that the red head had a crazy look in his eyes when he was in this trance. It was as if he was seeing the future.

Before he could ask anymore questions, the bell rang and the red head quickly left. Naruto was left there, confused and scared at the same time. He decided to shake off what the red head said and move on to his next class.

"Finally, LUNCH!" someone screamed in the hall. Naruto couldn't help but smile as every guy around him started chanting. Naruto walked to his locker and put his things away. Sakura came up and nudged him.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Naruto said, looking up at her. He really didn't want to talk. He wasn't in the mood, what with everyone making fun of him and telling him he's going to die. Naruto still didn't shake off what happened in second period.

"Hey Naruto! You wanna hang with us at lunch?" she asked. Naruto nodded and Sakura squealed a bit. "I find shy guys cute." she admitted. Naruto just laughed a bit and followed her to lunch. They got their lunch and sat down at a table.

"Hey, it's Naruto! What up dude?!" Kiba yelled. Naruto smiled at Kiba, his big goofy smile.

"Nothing man! What up with you?!" Naruto yelled back. Kiba grinned at him."See that's what I'm talkin about guys!!! No one ever listens to me when I act like a freak!" Kiba explained to Naruto. He laughed again.

"Back in Sonet, I was the biggest freak in my school. I guess that's why people liked me so much." Naruto explained. Kiba nodded in agreement. Everyone was looking at them but neither of them cared. Everyone else at the table was a little pissed.

"I'm glad you said that! We're gonna be the best of friends!" Kiba said, punching Naruto in the arm. Naruto kept laughing and joking with Kiba until He appeared in the cafeteria. Naruto saw Sasuke and his little clique walk in. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he wasn't acting like himself.

"What's wrong with you man?" Kiba asked, punching him in the arm again. Naruto snapped out of it and turned back to the group. He didn't realize that he had a blush that was barely noticeable appear on his features.

"What's up with them?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked over and saw who Naruto was talking about. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you mean the Uchiha group? Yeah, they're the biggest jerks in the whole school but Sasuke is the hottest. The guy with the long black hair is Itachi. The guy with the long blonde hair, that's Deidara. Karin is the slutty girl that's standing next to Itachi, they're going out. Deidara's girlfriend is Konan. You never see her at lunch. Sasuke's the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend. And if your not an Uchiha, only Sasuke and Itachi are, you have to be voted into their clique. Stupid huh?" Sakura explained.

"Yeah...." Naruto breathed. He was trying to figure out a plan to get everyone to like him and Sasuke to date him. Sasuke spotted Naruto looking at him and he sneered and pointed at Naruto. Naruto looked away but the Uchiha clique were walking towards him.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto couldn't breath. He wasn't feeling like himself. He needed to get out of there before he started to freak out.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, finished finally! I wasn't real good with finding out how to add chapters onto stories so I was stuck for a while. :/ That really sucked. I had more stress put on me! T_T I know you don't want to hear it so I'll just leave you alone now lol This story, and probably a lot, if not all, don't actually take me so long to type up. Maybe like an hour or so? Anyway, just so you know, it's going to be real easy for me to update so be ready!**

**Yasuragi: Mackerz**


	3. He Needs To Know

**Yes, I have posted three chapters before the weekends over! Hopefully I can post at least one more on this story! Don't you just love how I don't go out or do anything, I just sit at home and type?? lol I know I love it!!! I've really only been outside twice all weekend. My parents are pissed at me because I'm not doing anything but sitting at the, and I quote: "sitting at that freakin computer doing God know's what. I can't wait till you get a job and get out of the house more. You're nothing but lazy and if you don't get out and do things, you're going to be stuck here, living with us till you're forty and then you're going to have to take care of us." Yeah, that's the kind of positive pep talks I get from my father! Yay me! -_- **

**Music: Ok, so I was actually listening to music as I wrote this! Not really inspirational... but still! It helped! Six by All That Remains, A Love Ballad by Bo Burnham, Welcome To Youtube by Bo Burnham**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, Naruto or anything about it. Sadly.... You all would love it if Kishimoto-sensei signed Naruto over to me!  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-He Needs To Know-**

Naruto looked at the younger Uchiha for a second before he turned away, his face becoming hot. The Uchiha just smiled at this. "So, you wanna hang out with us?" Sasuke asked. Deidara was flipping out at this and Sasuke looked at Itachi. Itachi pulled Dei over to the side and told the dumb blond everything.

"So Sasuke, what are you doing over here?" Sakura questioned. The Uchiha looked up, smiled, and didn't say a word. He leaned closer to the smaller boy who didn't look at him at all.

"Naruto, do you wanna stay here with these losers or hang out with the cool people?" Sasuke asked, basically whispering it into the poor blonde's ear. Naruto only nodded to this and Sasuke stood up. "Come on then."

Naruto stood, looking at Sakura's face, then walked off like he didn't know who those guys were. Sakura was pissed. She stood up and started walking out. On her way, she accidentally hit a person. She didn't even bother to say anything as she ran out of the lunchroom. The person she hit happened to be the principal's son, Suigetsu.

Suigetsu was getting angry and went to tell his father what had just happened. Sakura, by that time, was already in her car and pulling out of the school parking lot when Suigetsu and his father ran outside to catch her.

Sakura knew she was in trouble but she didn't care. She took that little blond in as a friend and what does he do? He goes and sits with those rotten Uchiha. Well, he'll never do it again. Sakura's all ready made sure of that.

Naruto looked back to see Sakura leave. She hit an older boy who turned around to tell the principal. She drove off just before they got outside. Naruto felt horrible for what he did but, he was already in love with this boy, he couldn't deny it. He turned back to the table when Sasuke placed an ice cold hand on his arm.

"Naruto?" he asked again. Naruto blinked and his face started turning red. He looked up at the older boy. He seemed to have a ghost of a smile appear on his features.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto said, moving his arm so that Sasuke couldn't touch it. Deidara laughed at this.

"You want HIM to be apart of OUR group??" Deidara sneered. He wasn't going to let this stupid blonde into this group. He hated him already.

"Shut up Deidara. Let Sasuke speak to Naruto." Itachi said coldly. Deidara hated both Uchiha. They treated him like a underling. He hated being treated this way, especially by Sasuke. He was ready to leave the group but every time he decided to, something tells him not to. Or someone......

"I was saying that you're new and we have Physic's together." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah that's true." He was almost speechless. He hoped that they didn't talk to him so much. He was too shy around Sasuke. Sasuke kept glancing at Naruto every few seconds and once in a while, Naruto would catch him and his blush grew.

He was to embarrassed to eat for fear that something would get caught in his teeth or something would get smudged on his face. He also wasn't that hungry. He looked at the table he once sat and none of them were talking. In fact, most of them had left by now.

He knew he pissed everyone off but if a hot popular guy asks you to sit with him, you don't turn him down. Naruto realized what he had been thinking all along. Back in Sonet, he had a bunch of girlfriends but he never was attracted to guys.

What had happened to him in three short days? He was losing his freakin mind. His parents would be pissed if they knew he was gay. Finally, the lunch bell rang and everyone besides Naruto stood up.

Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds before nudging him. "Naruto? You ok?" he asked. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine I just.... kinda daydream once in a while." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded and walked out. Naruto had a free period next but he didn't have anywhere to go since he didn't have a car and a bus would take too long.

He decided to go to the workout room for a while. He headed up and threw on an old pair of clothes he had in his backpack. He was lifting weights when somebody walked in. He didn't pay much attention, only kept lifting and looking in the mirror every few minutes.

"Grrrr.... if I don't lose weight, Sasuke'll never like me at all." he muttered to himself so the other person wouldn't hear. He heard weights being dropped and he spun around real fast to see if anyone was hurt.

To his surprise, no one was there. He turned around to see a blur. He shook it off and got a drink of water. Maybe he was dehydrated and he was beginning to see and hear laid on the floor and started doing crunches.

He felt someone behind him so he looked back but, once again, no one was there. He decided to wrap it up for the day and he headed to the showers. After he was gone, the intruder walked to where Naruto was laying on the ground and the person sighed. "I think I'm in love....." they muttered.

Naruto had just stepped out of the shower when Sasuke walked in. Naruto heard the locker room door open but he thought he was just hearing things. He screamed when Sasuke appeared. "Sasuke?! Where did you come from?!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down! God, everyone will hear you!!!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto shut his mouth and he started blushing when he figured out he was only wearing a towel. Naruto quickly walked to the locker that he put his stuff in and changed quickly.

"So, what do you want?" Naruto asked while he was packing his things up. Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was. He leaned against the lockers and looked up.

"I don't know. I was bored and there was nothing to do in class so I walked out. I thought I would come to workout and that's when I found you and.... well here we are." Sasuke explained.

Naruto nodded a bit and opened his mouth to say something. Sasuke didn't notice and Naruto quickly shut his mouth. If it wasn't Sasuke up there, Sasuke would think he was crazy.

"What were you going to say?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked dumbfounded and he looked away. He didn't know what to say to this. He didn't think Sasuke saw him, but maybe he was wrong.

"Nothing. You'd think I was crazy." Naruto muttered, slinging his backpack over his right shoulder and started to walk out. Sasuke walked in front of him and looked down at the younger boy.

"No that wasn't me up there but this school has a lot of ghost stories floating around, maybe it was a ghost." Sasuke explained. Naruto's jaw dropped. He didn't ask Sasuke the question yet..... Sasuke knew. There was something about the Uchiha that Naruto didn't know which made Naruto want Sasuke even more.

"You don't believe in that stuff do you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him. He seemed a little zoned out when he answered.

"Yeah I do. There's so much evidence that points to ghosts. And...... well I know they're out there." Sasuke muttered. Naruto just stared at him and walked out of the locker room.

He didn't believe the Uchiha. He couldn't. But something was up and Naruto wanted to find out. And quick.

The rest of the day flew by and finally, the last bell rang and everyone ran outside. Naruto started to call his mom when Sasuke appeared beside him, scaring the shit out of Naruto."Damn! Don't sneak up on me like that!!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smiled a bit but didn't look a the blonde.

"Need a ride?" he asked. Naruto clammed up. Getting a ride from Sasuke could be awkward. But he could also figure out what was going on with the Uchiha.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and walked to his car. Of course, it was black with what seemed to look like red blood splatter. Sasuke got in and Naruto quietly sat down in the car.

"Wow, what a sick ride! I wish I had something like this!!!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head, turned the car on and drove off.

"I also have a motorcycle at home but I barely drive it anymore." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him like he was mental. Naruto couldn't believe what he was actually hearing! He had a bike and he never rides it anymore?!

"WHY NOT?! Motorcycles are sick!!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at the boy, coming to a stop at a four way intersection.

"No yelling in my car." Sasuke explained. Naruto shut up. He sat back, admiring the car. It was a custom Hummer, something Naruto has always wanted. Naruto realized that he didn't tell Sasuke his address.

"I already know." Sasuke muttered. He bit his tongue after that and didn't say anything else the whole car ride. Sasuke pulled into Naruto driveway and Naruto hopped out.

"Thanks for the ride." Naruto said, and shut the door. He was walking up the steps when Sasuke rolled down his window.

"Yo, Uzumaki. Need a ride tomorrow?" he asked. Naruto looked back and smiled. Was this really happening? Sasuke's the most popular kid in the whole entire school and he was trying to make friends with Naruto? He must've been dreaming!

"That would be great." he said. Sasuke nodded and drove off. Naruto stood on his doorstep. He needed to figure out what was up with Sasuke. He needed to know. Even if it would kill him.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*GASP!* What kind of secret is Sasuke keeping from everyone?! Hehe, I love cliffhangers. They're so... exciting, ne? Well, just so you all know, I have been battling pain for quite some time now. It's been about a year that I've been having these problems and I hope I find out what they are soon. It's my intestines, there's something wrong that the doctors can't seem to figure out. Oh well, battling through the pain is what I've learned to do at a very young age. If I didn't have this, I don't know what I'd do. lol**

**And people have really been freaking out over the swine flu lately. Why is that? You have as good a chance catching the swine flu as the "regular" flu. You don't really need to freak out over it, if you have basic medical knowledge, you would know that it's just another strand of the flu that we're gonna have to get immune too. Wearing masks aren't gonna help you either. lol I know, I'm random and I go off and rant, it's what I do. lol Anyway, Aio!**

**Yasuragi: Mackerz**


	4. First Time

**Alright, since I know I rushed the fourth chapter, I decided to rewrite it. I decided it was too soon for them to say they loved one another. And, thanks to Anima270, I have finally decided what Sasuke really is. Why he's a mind reader and everything like that. Please, bear with me as I try to figure out everything. I know the plan, I'm just not too good with actually planning it out. lol I just write when I sit down at the computer. I've tried to plan it all out on paper and write it and then transfer it onto the computer but I found something out, I cant do that.  
I mean, could you write everything down with bad handwriting, then sit at a computer and type it all up WORD FOR WORD? It bores me and I just like typing over writing. And when I'm trying to type it up word for word, a new idea pops into my head and I take that direction. So even though I do write it all down, it's just pointless to do it because I change my mind. :P**

**Disclaimer: No, Naruto doesnt belong to me. But I own my version of them! *This will make sense when I get to the part***

******WARNING!!!!!!****: This chapter DOES contain a lemon! Dont like, dont read! I might make a different version of this without lemon. . . idk yet. I'm lazy :p**

**So, without anymore talking, I give you the ACTUAL fourth chapter!****

* * *

****~First Time~**

"Naruto, wake up! If you don't get up within the next few minutes, I'll come and drag you out of bed!" Naruto heard Kushina call out. He rolled over, looking at the clock. He groaned, knowing that Sasuke would come to pick him up in twenty minutes. He got up, picking out his clothes, and headed for the bathroom. He turned the water on, stripping his clothes off. He got in, hissing a bit as the water hadn't exactly been warm.

He was in and out of the shower in about five minutes. He threw his clothes on and headed back to his room. He rubbed his head with his towel, trying to dry it. He looked at himself in a mirror, sighing because he knew he couldn't do anything about his unruly hair. He threw his dirty clothes in his hamper, heading downstairs. He grabbed a quick bite to eat.

"Naruto, you better hurry. Sasuke's going to be here any minute." Minato coaxed his son. Naruto nodded his mouth full of toast. He forgot his cell phone upstairs so he quickly headed up to his room. He grabbed his cell off his nightstand and turned around. He jumped, causing him to fall back onto his bed.

"Bastard! How the hell did you get in here?!" Naruto exclaimed, rising from his bed to strike Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, easily dodging his attack. He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him closer. Naruto noted a small smirk slide onto the older boy's lips. "Let's get going." Naruto stated, trying to pull away from Sasuke.

"It's still too early." Sasuke replied, curtly. He threw Naruto onto his bed, crawling towards the blonde. Naruto was too surprised to let out a response when his parents called up to him, telling him they were leaving. Sasuke looked at the door, it shutting automatically. Naruto was about to ask what was going on when Sasuke's lips crashed into his. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"So, you want this as bad as I do? If not, we can stop. You have to tell me right now or I won't be able to stop if we advance." Sasuke told the younger boy. All Naruto could do was nod slowly. Sasuke got the hint and pressed Naruto onto the bed, Sasuke straddling his hips.

Sasuke violently ground his hips with Naruto's, causing their erections to rub against each other. Naruto let out a scream of pain and pleasure mixed. Sasuke's smirk widened at this. He fell into the blonde, pinning his arms above his head. Naruto turned his head, allowing Sasuke access to his neck. Sasuke licked his lips, looking down at the perfectly tanned neck.

In a second, Sasuke bit down on Naruto's neck, drawing blood. Naruto moaned out his name, enjoying himself. Sasuke pulled his teeth out, blowing on the mark a bit. It healed instantly. Sasuke licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Naruto's blood. He then bent down, kissing the blonde with so much passion. Sasuke's free hand wandered down to Naruto's stomach. He ran his hand up to Naruto's shirt.

His fingers stopped at his naval. He felt the seal that was tattooed around it. He lifted his head and looked down, noticing right then what the seal was. It was what select few people had on their stomach. They were born with it. Sasuke shook his head, trying not to let that stop him from enjoying his moment. He quickly pulled the blonde's shirt off of him, Naruto doing the same to Sasuke.

Sasuke attacked Naruto's chest, playing with his nipples and licking every bit of skin he could see. He bit down again, causing Naruto to scream out in pleasure. Sasuke left a nice mark on the tanned chest, not drawing blood this time. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, the blonde's eyes glazed over.

"Sasuke. I. . . need you. . . Now. Hurry up." Naruto moaned. Sasuke smiled at this, his hands shooting down to their pants. He took his off first, and then slowly took Naruto's off. Naruto hissed as his boxers were slowly grinding into his erection. Sasuke then proceeded to take Naruto's length in his mouth, sucking and deep throating the tanned cock.

"Sasuke. . . Mmmmm. SASU. . ." Naruto kept moaning. Sasuke moaned while deep throating the blonde, the vibrations in his throat hitting Naruto's cock. Naruto shuddered at this, enjoying every second that passed by. Sasuke took the cock out of his mouth, smiling at Naruto. Naruto was flipped onto his back quickly. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's cock a bit, causing Naruto to shudder. The smaller boy was close to his orgasm. Sasuke looked around for any lube, finding none.

"Hey, loser. Do you have any lube?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, thinking. He then shook his head. Sasuke cursed silently to himself when Naruto spoke.

"You don't need lube. Just enter." Naruto demanded. Sasuke smirked, liking where all of this was going. If Naruto liked it rough, Sasuke would give him exactly what he wanted. Sasuke positioned himself above Naruto's entrance. He sat there for a second before, without warning, slamming right into the blonde. Naruto cried out in pain, Sasuke stopping for a second. Tears were starting to fall from the smaller boys face.

"You ok?" Sasuke's voice rang out. Naruto shook his head a bit. Sasuke sat there, letting the boy get used to the feeling of something inside of him. Naruto's crying subsided and he nodded, allowing the older boy to continue what he was doing. Sasuke began to slowly pull out of Naruto. Naruto shook a bit under Sasuke. Sasuke kissed up Naruto's back until he was at Naruto's head.

Sasuke turned Naruto's head so he was facing the raven. He began to kiss the blonde, trying to make the pain go away. Naruto nodded a bit, allowing Sasuke to fully enter Naruto again. After a few times of doing this, Naruto gave him the ok to take it a bit faster. Sasuke didn't argue with this, enjoying the time him and his blonde were spending. Sasuke could feel something start to coil up in his stomach and he knew he was close to his climax.

Naruto was close too. Sasuke noted this and wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock. He began to pump slowly at first, gradually getting faster till it matched with his thrusting. After a few more minutes, Naruto climaxed. "Sasuke!" He screamed out, spilling his hot cum into Sasuke's hand and onto his bed.

Naruto began to tighten, causing Sasuke to climax as well. "Naruto." He moaned, letting his seed fill Naruto up. He continued for another minute, riding his orgasm out. He finally pulled out of Naruto, kissing the poor blonde as he fell onto the bed. "Sorry for being rough at the beginning." Sasuke panted. Naruto smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed it." Naruto responded. He looked at the clock, ten minutes before school started. "If we hurry, we can take a really quick shower. I don't know about you, but I don't want to walk into school smelling like sweat and sex." Naruto smiled, getting up. He paused, his ass hurting like hell. He shook his head, getting up and slowly walking to the bathroom.

Sasuke smiled, following the blonde. They reached the bathroom, Sasuke turning the water on. He helped Naruto in, grabbing the soap to clean both of them off. They quickly got out of the shower and redressed. Naruto grabbed his stuff, finding it harder to walk with each step he took. Sasuke waited for him downstairs, watching the boy slowly descending the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just nodded, slipping his shoes on. He walked out, Sasuke followed behind, locking and closing the front door. He unlocked his Hummer, allowing Naruto to get in. Naruto closed the door, throwing his stuff in the back when Sasuke hopped in. He turned the engine on, threw on his seat belt, and drove off.

"I'm sorry if I sucked, it was my first time." Naruto muttered. Sasuke smiled a bit, looking at Naruto for a second. Sasuke shook his head, noticing the pained look Naruto had on his face. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, waiting for a response.

"It's ok. You were pretty god for it being your first time." Sasuke commented, his eyes focused on the road. Naruto looked defeated, not liking Sasuke's response. He was hoping the raven would say it was his first time too.

"Look, I know it wasn't my first, or even second, time, but you have to understand when I say this; you're the first one that wasn't just a one night stand. All the other boys, and girls, that I've slept with, they meant nothing to me. You, you mean something to me." Sasuke reassured the blonde. Naruto smiled, knowing it was true. The way the raven had kissed him, that wasn't some kiss, it held so much passion in it.

They soon reached the school, thirty seconds before class started. They both grabbed their stuff, hopping out of the car. Sasuke locked it as he was running up to the building. He knew they were going to be late anyway. And he sure as hell couldn't just appear near his class with Naruto around. They made a mad dash towards Physics. They reached the door right after the bell had rang, both of them walking in, defeated.

"Well, look who decided to show up today. Sasuke, Naruto, please take your seats." Kakashi ordered. Naruto sat up in front while Sasuke sat farther back, the only two available seats in the class room. Naruto barely paid attention while Kakashi was droning on about something to do with some sort of law. Who the hell knew, no one really paid attention to the class.

Naruto kept looking at the clock every thirty seconds, hoping the bell would ring. It seemed like every time he looked up, time would stop for a few minutes. Finally, after what had seemed like forever, the bell rang, Naruto racing out of the class. He waited for Shikamaru to come by, considering they both had class together at that time.

"What's up Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, stopping next to the blonde. Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke walk out, blushing a bit. Shikamaru looked back to see the Uchiha walking away, smirking to himself. Shikamaru turned around, jaw dropped. "Your not. . ."

"I think I am." Naruto answered the question. Shikamaru shook his head before throwing his arm around Naruto's shoulders and leading him off to their creative writing class. Once he thought they were a safe distance away and the Uchiha wouldn't sneak up on them, he stopped.

"I don't want to sound mean, but you can't go out with him." Shikamaru began. Naruto went to interject, but Shikamaru continued. "Every person that Uchiha dates is history within the month. Now, I know we've only been friends for two weeks, but hear me out. If you date Uchiha, he will have sex with you and dump you the next day. Is that what you want?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shook his head.

"You have it all wrong, it's not like that with us. Today, he kissed me and it held so much passion in it. I can't just give him up now. I don't know my full feelings for him, but I know we're not just friends anymore." Naruto stated. Shikamaru shook his head, not believing what the poor boy was saying.

"Look Naru. . ." The brunette stopped, looking at his exposed neck. He pointed to the bite mark, looking Naruto in the eye. "Did he do that today?" He asked the blonde. Naruto blushed and nodded, covering it up with his orange shirt. Shikamaru grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a bit. "That's what he does to all his prey! He bites them for some reason and leaves them! Don't tell me you guys. . ." He didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, we did." Naruto stated. He pushed the brunettes hands off his shoulders and walked inside their writing class. Shikamaru sighed, dragging his hand across his face. He shrugged before walking into the class, sitting next to the blonde.


	5. MUST READ!

**For those of you who don't visit my profile:**

**Lately, I've been harassed through PM's and a few reviews and I'm getting tired of it. For a little while, I have ditched this account and made my own and I was debating whether or not to move all the stories to my new account and make them better and I have decided.**

**I was going to just run away from all the stories, but it seems people like them more than my new story, Angel's Heartbeat, so I'm going to move the stories: We Come From Different Worlds *1st**** chapter up!*, Summer Romance, Empty Promises, and Where's Your Heart? If, for any reason, there's a majority vote to drop a story or two, please PM me about it and if I get enough people telling me to quit a story, I will. **

**If you do message and tell me to drop a story, or even how to make one better, please tell me why I should drop it or what's going to make the story better. **

**I AM SORRY, BUT I DO NOT HAVE A BETA. MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION ARE NOT THE BEST, SO IF YOU ARE QUALIFIED FOR BETA OR KNOW SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! Lol**

**My new account: TheBadTouch**

**After this, I will not be able to be reached through Miyuki Kamaru.**

**Thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope all my R&R's are still with me! Sorry for this mess, I was just kind of stuck for a while.**

**~Mackerz**


End file.
